


Bosses, man.

by welcometothenewhigh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Clarke, Chicago, F/F, F/M, Fluff and more fluff, Jealous Clarke, M/M, Multi, Smooth Lexa, Young heiress, flustered clarke, maybe smut eventually lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothenewhigh/pseuds/welcometothenewhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa can't stand her boss. Bubbly, blonde, happy, she even brings donuts. What happens though when the blonde has a bad day and Lexa's the only one there? Well, find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A bad day

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot I wrote two years ago and decided to add to it. Hopefully it's not shit.

For Lexa Woods, the single only aspect of her big time, investment banker job she doesn’t enjoy, is her boss. Not because she is some terrorizing overlord who spits venom at everyone under her employment, but because she’s the opposite. Her boss, Ms. Griffin, is literally the nicest person she’s ever met in her life, and she can’t stand it. When she comes into work Ms. Griffin is already there, having brought donuts and coffee for everyone and playing old music from her office as she either does yoga, paints, takes naps or is actually working. She’s just so… chill. Lexa on the other hand, is not chill. Lexa Woods is an intelligent, goal-reaching, hard-on-everyone, even-harder-on-herself kind of person.  
  
The green eyed, stoic, long haired brunette is adamant about getting things done and even more adamant about keeping her life strictly professional. She has never wasted time on lovers, not after her high school sweetheart joined the other team, if you know she means. It broke something inside her that day and though she is now 25 years old working under the smartest and youngest CEO in a Fortune 500 company, owns her own loft that overlooks Chicago, she still feels desperately alone when she thinks about it.  
  
So, she _doesn’t_ think about it. Lexa wakes every day to the same routine; lets her cat Bumble outside, prepares tea because coffee is atrocious and makes for bad breath, dresses in a fine pantsuit and braids back her wild hair. Then she brings Bumble in, grabs her tea and messenger bag and walks the 30 blocks to work. Usually arriving before most, the only one in the office today is Ms. Griffin already and Lexa can hear her classical symphony music playing as soon as she steps off the elevator. _It’s like the woman lives here,_ Lexa thinks.  
  
Despite her… hatred? No. Dislike? Still no. Despite her… indifference, towards her upbeat boss, Lexa still appreciates her music choice. The 26 year old curvaceous blonde that is her boss has the simplest taste in the classical era of music and Lexa does indeed love it. Being able to sway along to Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata on this morning makes her feel alive. As Lexa takes her spot in her corner desk by the window, because Ms. Griffin abolished those stuffy little cubicles, she opens her laptop and begins to look at the Fisher-Rogers merger acquisition she’s been working on. Suddenly a loud smash interrupts the serenity of the office, making Lexa jump in her seat and stand to start walking quickly to Ms. Griffin’s office where the sound came from.  
  
Tentatively Lexa knocks on her door, awaiting any answer.  
  
“Who is it?” A harsh voice replies, making Lexa frown as she’d never heard Ms. Griffin so cold.  
  
“It’s Lexa Woods, ma’am. Are you okay in there?” Suddenly the door swings open and welcoming her into the office is none other than Ms. Griffin wearing a paint splattered tee and lazily buttoned overalls. It’s only red paint, which Lexa mistakes for blood before seeing an easel in the corner, also splatter-painted red. Shattered glass covers the floor and Ms. Griffin has tears in her eyes. Her beauty has always shocked Lexa, no matter how many times she sees her, it just blows her mind. Seeing her cry is a sight she didn’t think possible with how happy she always is.  
  
“And what do you think you’re doing here Lexa? I called work off today. Go home and check your email.” With that, Ms. Griffin closed her door again. Lexa was… dumbfound. She’d never been treated like that by her boss, the supposed nicest person she ever knew, and instead of being upset Lexa merely needed to know why her boss was. She knocked softly one more time, pleading for her boss to let her in.  
  
“Ms. Griffin, can I help at all? I won’t leave until I know you’re okay.” Her words surprised herself, and suddenly the music shut off leaving the office echoing with piano notes before silence fills the air. The door opens again, and Ms. Griffin just stares at her for a solid fifteen seconds before speaking.  
  
“You do not have the authority to disobey me, Lexa. I told you to go home.”  
  
“And I told you I’m not leaving unless I know you’re okay. Which you’re not, Ms. Griffin. What has you so upset? I’ve never seen you like this.” Lexa’s sudden urge to make her boss smile again confuses her, but she blames it on having been interrupted in her work and asked to go home instead of something as simple as …caring.  
  
“Lexa! What do you care?! You’re supposed to be my best worker! Diligent and quiet, obeying, not ask me what’s wrong, dammit.” Her boss replied quietly after her voice broke when yelling. Lexa’s heart clenched at hearing the broken sound, a feeling she is not so familiar with but again she pushed on.  
  
“I do care, Clarke.” That shocks her boss into her own silence. Lexa has never used her name even though Ms. Griffin uses theirs and tells them to use hers. “I _am_ a good worker and so I just want to help you. Tell me why you’re hurt.” The brunette urges, forgoing her usual stoic composure for one of tenderness. Ms. Griffin swallows audibly, backing into her office and heading over to her easel to pick up a paintbrush. Lexa took it as a sign of entry, following in behind her boss and watching as the blonde hastily whipped her wrist to splatter the crimson paint once more.  
  
“What do you see?” Ms. Griffin asks after a minute in a soft voice and Lexa moves next to her to get a good look at the ‘painting.’  
  
“I see a broken heart, oozing blood and strength at the same time. Trying its best to look okay but it’s not. What do you see?” Lexa decides to ask her too.  
  
“I see weakness and death and torment. It’s all I feel. I can’t feel anything else anymore. I’m broken.” Her boss—Ms. Griffin—Clarke, tells her. With her confession Lexa feels like she should just consider her another person like her at this point, no longer a boss for the moment.  
  
“What broke you, Clarke?” She asks, instead of the usual spiel of ‘it’ll be okay’ and ‘I understand but it gets better’ bit. Clarke pauses her strokes, taking a deep breath and releasing it gradually.  
“Remember when I became CEO? Do you know why I did?” Lexa does remember. The original Griffin, Jake, of Griffin Investments had died in a car accident along with his wife and Clarke was with them. She should have died they said, but somehow she lived and when she woke up she had no idea her parents were gone.  
  
“I do.” She answers tentatively.  
  
“My parents left this entire company to me that day and every day since I have to act happy—like I give a shit about this place. Truthfully, when I learned my parents were gone, I hated them for making me do this. I hate being the boss, that’s why I try so hard to be friends with all of you but you hate me. I can’t do anything right except run a company I hate more than anything. I don’t expect you to say anything, you’re the one who hates me most, but I’m glad you listened. I’ve never said this aloud. Alright shit, anyway, let’s end this before we really have a moment. Please do go home and enjoy your day, Lexa.” Clarke told her quickly, having appeared to sober up completely after her confession. Lexa stayed put though.  
  
“Did you want to come with me and get brunch too then?” Immediately she felt on edge, like she’d just asked the queen of England to come on a picnic with her and didn’t know what made her think it was okay. Clarke turned around, meeting her eyes hesitantly and tilting her head, a small smile gracing her lips and Lexa noticed her heart skip a beat at the intensity of her blue eyes.  
  
“No, Lexa. You don’t need to pity me and ask me to hang out.” Clarke laughed now, a husky laugh she enjoyed, not that she’d admit it. She couldn’t help but feel like she needed to convince her otherwise though, because truthfully Lexa did want her to join her. Ms. Griffin was beautiful and hurting, a combination dangerously addictive to Lexa.  
  
“I show no pity, you should know that. If you do not want to join me that is fine, but you have my number, Ms. Griffin.” Lexa reverted back to a formal standpoint, backing away from her blonde, paint covered boss and heading for the door. Once she made it out and down the hall a little ways, Clarke called after her.  
  
“Lexa? I’m not exactly dressed for brunch. Maybe you could just come over to my apartment and we could do brunch there instead.” Lexa was shocked at the offer. Sure, going out to a restaurant is one thing… but going over to her apartment is a little too cavalier and personal for her.  
  
“I can’t, I’m sorry. That is too close for me. I apologize but thank you for the offer. Mine however still stands.” Lexa told her, noticing the frown that crossed Clarke’s face before she looked away.  
  
“Too close for you? What does that mean?” Her boss asked her tentatively, walking alongside her now and the brunette figured she’d changed her mind about joining her. She was unsure how to answer her, because she didn’t lie but she also didn’t do …well, closeness. Admitting to her boss about her personal life being in shambles and having been for years now, was too much.  
  
“I don’t do going over apartments. I stay out and about, or in. There is no in between for me.” Lexa decided on, hoping that was enough to explain herself.  
  
“Oh. So you don’t want to stay ‘in’ with me is all. Have you been hurt too?” Suddenly Lexa stopped walking, not expecting Clarke to come at her with that. The memory of Costia’s sneering grin as she walked off with a tall, dark skinned boy named Wells assaulted her, making her cringe. Clarke must have noticed as she stopped too, reaching out for her shoulder.  
  
“No.” She lied, for the first time. “I’m going to head home instead. I hope you feel better Ms. Griffin.” Then she stalked away, grabbing her laptop and bag from her desk and scurrying to the elevator while her boss watched with confusion all over her features. Lexa made it out of the building quickly and started down the blocks to get home.  
  
Twenty minutes later she arrived, feeling out of breath because of the confrontation she’d just had. Bumble greeted her happily, eager to go outside once more. After letting him out Lexa changed out of her pantsuit into a more comfortable outfit of a white string tank top and fitted grey leggings. Forgoing going out for the day after being forced to think about Costia and forced to leave work, Lexa just began preparing her own 10 a.m. brunch. Some fifteen minutes later as Lexa was cooking up a homemade blueberry syrup for her whole grain pancakes, a knock echoed throughout her loft.  
  
Lexa does not have friends or neighbors and she does _not_ get visitors. So who could this be? The brunette paces by the door for a few long seconds, deciding to just open it after she ran out of options of who iy may be (not Anya, her cousin who lives across the country. Not her dead parents. Not Costia because she said she’d rather die than see her again. So…) once she does she is shocked to see her boss, Ms. Griffin—Clarke, standing there in non-paint covered clothing now. Her brow arches upon seeing Clarke hasn’t yet greeted her, but instead is devouring her with her eyes. The blonde’s cerulean blue irises have widened as her gaze locks onto her bust and visibly taught torso. Lexa can’t help but blush under the intensity, something she was used to with her bosses’ blue eyes but they’d never been directed at her.  
  
“Clarke… look up please.” Lexa pleaded, needing her to stop looking at her like that. Clarke’s head snapped up and she gulped, before speaking.  
  
“I’m sorry but wow... I came to see if you wanted to get brunch though still… I’m sorry I upset you too, Lexa. I really am.” Clarke sounded sincere and Lexa found herself believing her. After all, it appeared they both had good facades up. She forwent asking what the wow was about, instead moving aside.  
  
“I’m having my own brunch, but… you can come in if you want.” It was the first time she’d ever invited someone in and she was grateful she was so neat as Clarke willingly stepped in after her.  
  
“You have a nice place, Ms. Woods.” Clarke teased, walking about her apartment of dark wooden floors, modest furniture, windows walls and a brick fireplace in the corner. It was nice, and Lexa loved it because it fit her so perfectly.  
  
“Thank you, Clarke. Are you going to join me for pancakes or stare at my apartment?” She drawled, feeling light for some reason with company over. Lexa had returned to her kitchen, putting the final touches of a cinnamon stick in the blueberry syrup. Clarke grinned as she walked over to her, standing beside her now.  
  
“Fuck it smells good in here. Who knew such a hard-ass could cook like this?” Clarke smirked. Lexa immediately looked at her with wide eyes, disbelieving she’d just insulted her, even jokily.  
  
“Clarke, you know nothing about me. Other than I’m a hard-ass.” She quipped back, dipping her finger into the syrup for a second and bringing it to her lips. “Perfect.” Lexa hummed, not noticing the way Clarke followed the action, licking her own lips.  
  
“Uh—yeah I bet. Um—okay, so. Can I do anything?” Clarke asked after floundering for a few seconds and the brunette just quirked a brow at her.  
  
“Are you alright? But sure maybe grab two plates right there. I hope you like whole grain pancakes and blueberry syrup.” She said as she turned off the heat to the syrup and searched for a gravy boat for it.  
  
“I do, and I’m good. I’ve just never seen you so comfortable. It’s nice.” Clarke said softly, placing two solid black circular plates down on the bar counter. Lexa decided to ignore her comment.  
  
After a few minutes the two were sat across from each other in her little dining room, Lexa’s own classical music filling the air. Her choice was Mozart’s Requiem and she was pleased to hear Clarke humming along too.  
  
“Clarke? Can I ask you something?” Lexa asks after having thought about it for an hour now.  
  
“Anything.” Clarke agreed, biting into her pancakes and letting a small moan escape. The blonde burned red but laughed at herself anyway and Lexa faintly grinned too, letting her lips quirk in the smallest way.  
  
“Alright. Well, don’t take this the wrong way, but why did you come here if you’re so certain I hate you the most? Out of everyone at work I mean.” Lexa asked as kindly as she could but Clarke’s face fell hard and she put down the fork, as if Lexa had simply said ‘I hate you’ instead.  
  
“Oh. I—um. I—should I leave? Fuck. You didn’t say you did hate me but you didn’t deny it, and I was banking on you didn’t but I can see you do—”  
  
“No, I don’t. I don’t see at all how I do either considering you’re the first person I’ve ever let into this place and I’m eating brunch with you. Why do you think I hate you?” Clarke looked shockingly relieved after her confession.  
  
“Well, you’re the only one who’s never smiled at me or said good morning or talked to me unless you needed something for a merger. I just figured you thought I was annoying because I try to be so bubbly.” Lexa knew what she meant, and she did find her ‘act’ annoying now that she knew Clarke faked it all this time. It made her feel bad though to realize she’d never even said good morning to the woman.  
  
“I don’t smile, and I hardly say good morning to anyone, but I am sorry you thought I hated you. It’s quite the opposite. I think you’re the nicest person I know, or I thought that at least. Until you told me today you actually hate your job and only act that way so we all like you… which by the way everyone does. I can name at least three employees who are crushing on you.” Lexa told her truthfully.  
  
“I am nice, I promise. Maybe not the nicest person you know but, I’m not so terrible. I’d like to see your smile, a full one. Not just that tiny half-smile you do.” Clarke answered while blushing, completely ignoring the fact she just offered to tell her about some of her employees who fancy her.  
  
“I know you’re nice, Clarke. Don’t worry. Hmm I don’t know if I can just smile on command, but say something funny and you might get lucky.” Lexa said softly, trying to joke but Clarke lit up bright red. She thought about her word choice and realized it wasn’t the best statement to say… but oh well. There was no way her boss would further press that. _Right?_  
  
“And which ‘get lucky’ do you mean, Lexa?” _Wrong._ Clarke’s voice was husky as usual, but a little deeper as she smirked at her. Lexa felt herself breathe deeply and bite into her pancakes, trying to ignore her. “Lexaa.” Clarke drawled, making her blush.  
  
“Clarke.” She answered, trying to stop her smile from forming but it did anyway. Her full lips spread into an embarrassed grin, revealing her teeth and she just buried her face in her hands. “Dammit.” Lexa huffed, making herself smile bigger.  
  
“Holy fucking shit. Why do you work for me when you should be a supermodel Lexa? God I’m about to fire you so you can go do that.” Clarke said seriously, making Lexa’s head whip up and her stoic expression came back, albeit slightly frantic eyes.  
  
“Please don’t fire me, Clarke.” She said softly, pleading with her eyes. Lexa couldn’t believe Clarke just said she was about to fire her.  
  
“Lexa I’m kidding! Oh god, I’m sorry. I just meant—you’re really beautiful is all and I know you’re probably straight so please don’t think of me as creepy, but it’s just true. You have a nice smile.” Clarke told her earnestly, holding eye contact but Lexa just began laughing.  
  
“I’m not straight,” She laughed harder. “I’m the farthest from it, but you are so it’s okay I swear. Thank you Clarke.” Lexa finally stopped laughing, leaning back in her chair and taking another bite after drowning it in blueberry syrup.  
  
“I’m not either what the hell,” Clarke laughed now. “I just said you’re really beautiful and practically drooled when I saw you after you opened the door. But yeah you’re welcome.” Lexa beat red at her confession, surprised and shocked and happy all at once.  
  
“Oh.” Was all she managed before grinning despite herself. Clarke smiled now too, staring at her intently.  
  
“Hey Lexa?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Will you go on a date with me sometime?” Lexa almost spit out her food at the question. Clarke asked her so nonchalantly it made her eyes bulge for a second before gulping.  
  
“I—what? Why would you want to go on a date with me, Clarke? You’re my boss.” She was dumbfound once more at the blonde.  
  
“I’m not your boss right now and I won’t be for much longer. I also really do think you’re beautiful. I've admired you for a long time now.” She furrowed her brow at the news, forgoing the confession.  
  
“What do you mean you won’t be for much longer?”  
  
“Well, I told you I hate this company... so I’m selling it. Wallace Investments is going to be giving 500 million to me for it by the end of this month. I’m going to be donating a lot of it, don’t worry. I’m just done being a CEO. I’m only 26 and I’m miserable. I’m going to open art galleries and start painting for real.” Clarke said happily, but Lexa’s mind was still reeling.  
  
“So… who is my boss going to be? What’s happening to us? Are we getting cut or transferred or what?! When were you planning on telling us Clarke?” She asked hastily, pushing aside her plate and eyeing the blonde.  
  
“Lexa, relax. Nothing is changing besides me. Your boss will be Emerson Wallace, the second son of Dante rather than Cage. Emerson is a good friend of mine, I grew up with him and he’s the one who offered to buy me out so I can do something I really want. It’ll be okay, I swear I wouldn’t uproot any of you guys.” Her boss—soon to be ex-boss—Clarke told her and Lexa sighed in relief.  
  
“Okay.” She breathed.  
  
“Okay.” The blonde nodded.  
  
“Clarke?”  
  
“Lexa.” She grinned now as Clarke stared.  
  
“I’m glad you’re going to do what you want and be happy.”  
  
“Me too. Thank you.”  
  
“And Clarke?  
  
“Lexa.” She mimicked again, smiling bigger and Lexa smiled too.  
  
“I will go on a date with you sometime. Maybe once you’re not my boss.” Clarke’s face lit up.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
With that, they finished breakfast and Lexa took Clarke’s number. Despite her telling her she wanted to wait, they texted back and forth as if they weren’t boss and subordinate. It was nice to wake up to good morning texts for the first time in years and Lexa knew now she didn’t think Clarke was the nicest person she ever met, she knew it. Clarke Griffin was the best friend, potential girlfriend and boss she could ever have. It made it that much easier when Clarke picked her up at her apartment one month later, decked out in a little black dress and heels eager to take her out. Lexa decided once and for all, maybe happiness could be for her.


	2. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently decided Id continue this.

It had been a few weeks since Clarke had taken Lexa Woods out, her former employee, and then dropped her off. It had been a tough feat. Clarke thought she herself looked nice, sure, but when Lexa opened her door the blondes breath caught in her throat at the sight of the silver dress the woman wore. It was tight in all the right places, leaving Clarke salivating for a taste. The memory of their date flooded her thoughts.  
  
_*knock-knock*_  
  
_Clarke had been on dates before, she didn’t know why her palms were sweating as she knocked but all of her nerves went into overdrive when the door opened. There stood Lexa, her hair was down and flowed over one shoulder. Her makeup was a perfect set of catwings and light green eye shadow that made the shade of green in her eyes shimmer. Her plump lips were light pink, and wet, and Clarke licked her own as she stared._  
  
_The woman’s slim neck and olive skin and collarbones were on full display, sharp and proud. Clarke’s eyes kept going downwards until the V of Lexa’s breasts were all she saw; more olive skin and the blonde now felt her cheeks heat up. The brunette wore a silver almost sequined dress, that ended below her thighs. The fabric was sheer on her sides and allowed Clarke to see even more. This was all almost too much._  
  
_Finally her eyes went back up the taller girl’s length only to be met with a smirk._  
  
_“Are you done, or should I do a twirl?” Lexa asked her in a light voice, a smile on her face now as Clarke still hadn’t quite met her eyes._  
  
_“You-- I-- yes please.” Clarke immediately beat red. “I mean no! No. You just-- god you look great, Lexa. You’re beautiful.” The blonde confessed, hoping Lexa wouldn’t mind her being flustered. Lexa’s smile said she didn’t._  
  
_“Thank you Clarke. You’re always beautiful.” She said smoothly, making Clarke swoon once more. The brunette reached out for her arm and pulled her inside, Clarke stared at her lips as she got closer to the woman and as if she read her mind, Lexa kissed her softly for a few long seconds. Only when Clarke put her hand in the girls lock to deepen it, did Lexa pull away._  
  
_“Should we go out?” Clarke pouted for a second, before realizing she’d get to kiss Lexa again at the end of this. She was impatient for it._  
  
_“Yes! I hope you don't mind, I got us a reservation somewhere.” Lexa shook her head, grabbing a coat and leading the blonde out again._  
  
_“That sounds nice. Where?”_  
  
_“It’s a surprise. You’ll either love it or hate it.” Clarke grinned, and Lexa just gave a small laugh and looked out the window. Clarke thought the moonlight made her even prettier._  
  
_10 minutes later of very focused driving, so she didn’t kill the girl she couldn’t stop looking at; they arrived. It was a place called Terra & Mare. It meant, “the land and sea” and it was Clarke’s family restaurant. Not that she’d tell Lexa that. The woman didn’t need to know yet that the Griffins expanded into more than just business. The look in Lexa’s eye was weary, and Clarke thought maybe she wasn’t this ostentatious, despite her shining dress._  
  
_“Do you like Italian? We can go somewhere else.” Lexa shook her head, meeting her eyes and put out her hand._  
  
_“It’ll just be a first is all.” Clarke smiled at that, taking her hand gently and leading them inside. She’d called ahead to make sure not a single staff member acted like they knew her. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed of her status or even lying but she just didn’t want to do it tonight. She didn’t want the “Hi Clarke, how are you?” ‘s or the smiles of strangers pointing at her, knowing she was a young heiress. She wanted a night out with a pretty girl._  
  
_They were sat in at a dark table, alight with two candles and the glow on Lexa’s tan skin was even prettier now. All she wanted to do was stare. When a waiter came over, also staring, Clarke seethed and took control of situation._  
  
_“We’d like the best wine, and two plates of Fiori Di Zuchinne. And stop staring.” The blonde warned. Lexa’s eyes bugged out as she spoke, and Clarke wasn’t sure if she’d overstepped. However the waiter did hightail it out of there._  
  
_“Clarke… what was that?” The blonde looked at the woman across from her, sensing discomfort and morphed her face into that of an apology._  
  
_“He was staring at you like you were the food.” She said quietly, not seeing Lexa’s small smile play on her lips._  
  
_“Oh? And you weren’t? Clarke lifted her head fast, embarrassed but happy to see the girl was joking._  
  
_“I-- maybe you shouldn’t be so attractive! I told you you should be a model instead.” She defended herself, seeing Lexa’s smile grow bigger. She really was too beautiful._  
  
_“Right. Maybe one day. And what the hell is fiori di zuchinne?!” The brunette now questioned and Clarke turned red for the 3rd time in an hour._  
  
_“It’s my favorite dish here, I think you’ll like it. Do you like zucchini and tomatoes?” Lexa made a little grimace, and Clarke got worried._  
  
_“Oh. Um… Clarke I’m allergic to tomatoes. Plus I don’t drink,” The woman told her sweetly, reaching for her hand on the table but Clarke pulled it into her lap. Her heart sunk. She’d assumed, and made an ass of herself. She really should listen to that expression. Lexa’s brow furrowed. “It’s okay though, I’ll get a water and maybe pick the tomatoes out?” She offered. Clarke frowned harder._  
  
_“No, no. Shit, I’m sorry Lexa. Really. I just wanted this night to be special and I thought it’d be classy to order for us. I guess-- maybe we don’t know enough about each other yet.” Lexa frowned now too. Clarke quickly corrected herself. “But I hope we can know more. Do you want to get out of here and go somewhere else?” Lexa’s frown dissipated, replaced with ease._  
  
_“Yes please.” She mimicked from earlier, making Clarke smile._  
  
_“Great, let’s go.” Then they stood up just as the waiter came with their bottle of wine and bucket of ice. Clarke waved him off, putting her hand to her neck to signal they were cancelling that and leaving. The boy just turned around. She’d have to call and apologize later for her odd behavior. Lexa held her hand gently, waiting for Clarke to lead the way. Once back in the car she looked at the brunette woman. “So, what are you in the mood for? There’s some really nice restaurants just out of town that we’re dressed well enough for.”_  
  
_“Clarke. Do you like Wendy’s?” The blonde’s eyes widened, before she started laughing really hard. “What?! It’s yummy.” Lexa said, making Clarke laugh harder._  
  
_“It really is. Let’s go there.” After eating some crispy chicken sandwiches with strawberry lemonade, the women were finally back at the door of Lexa’s apartment. The brunette had a twinkle in her eye and Clarke wanted nothing more than to kiss her._  
  
_“Are you just going to keep staring at me when we go out?” Lexa mused, playing with Clarke’s blonde hair a little and pulling the woman closer. Clarke’s heart thudded at her excitement._  
  
_“Maybe.” She said in a slow voice before capturing Lexa’s lips. It was soft and hard at the same time. She took in a deep breath after a second and waited for Lexa to deepen it, which she did. Her hands wound into Clarke’s hair and Clarke whimpered almost inaudibly. Not quietly enough though because she felt Lexa’s smile break the kiss, but she didn’t care and just pushed herself against the woman._  
  
_Before Clarke could get them over the threshold, Lexa put her hand on her chest and pushed her back lightly. A small grin on her full lips. Clarke just wanted more, leaning in again._  
  
_“Easy Clarke. Maybe next time?” The brunette said sweetly. Clarke breathed deeply and made herself nod, taking a step back._  
  
_“Right, yes, next time. I had fun tonight Lexa.” She said, keeping the woman’s hand to her chest near her heart. Lexa leaned in slow and kissed her cheek, then the corner of her lips, but pulled away before Clarke got too excited._  
  
_“I did too, Clarke. I can’t wait for next time.” The blonde smiled so big. She released the hand on her and watched with a smile as Lexa began to back away and reach for her door._  
  
_“I’ll call you. Or text you. Or I’ll show up with flowers and--”_  
  
_“I know you will Clarke. Make it soon.” Then, the door closed, and Clarke stayed in her spot. Her heart thumped and her stomach had butterflies and she was so happy. Next time. She couldn’t wait._

__

__


	3. Wallace take over

*BEEP* *BEEP* 

A hand jumped out of the comforters to slam the tiny machine off before it could continue. Now that it wasn’t freezing March anymore, flower buds and bugs were out again. There were no crickets, but instead bees and butterflies, oh and house flies too. Spring air came in through her balcony, where she sat after starting her tea. Bumble joined her, jumping to the ledge and watching the city below. Taxis zipped by, people crossed streets and kids screamed as they lived happily.  
  
Lexa loved this city. She’d always lived here, only recently finding herself living the high life. Literally. Her apartment overlooked a beautiful amount of skyline. It was the best way to start her day, besides for the tea, and a certain blonde in her thoughts. _Clarke. Clarke. Clarke Clarke Clarke._ It was a mantra in her head, the name sounded like stars and she loved it.  
  
Her ex boss, Ms. Griffin-- now Clarke to her, turned out to be the opposite of what Lexa had always thought. The woman was sweet and kind and she was surely so attractive it made Lexa blush. However her thoughts had changed from being annoyed by her kindness to being endeared. Lexa knew Clarke had had a tough life with her parents being busy in life and now being gone, having left so much to her.  
  
She admired the woman for doing what she wanted. Selling the company allowed Clarke her own life, which she deserved. Lexa was happy for her, and she couldn’t wait to see her again. Suddenly her kettle starts whistling and Lexa rises to make herself tea before she has to leave for work. Bumble stays on the balcony till she leaves, much too enamoured with birds going by.  
  
When Lexa reached her building of work an hour later, she noticed the letters on top that used to read ‘Griffin Co.’ had been replaced with bigger, bolder letters reading ‘Wallace and Co.’ instead. It was a rude reminder she didn’t get to see Clarke today. Lexa pushed on and went inside, bringing herself to the 25th floor where she worked. There were 30 floors total, and when she started Lexa was on the 4th floor. She had made her mark on this company.  
  
At least, under Clarke as a CEO she did. So far Emerson had drastically changed just about everything from what the company did, taking on private military contracts, to the carpets lining the floor and the paint on the walls. It was all dark grey, like an ugly metal spaceship that was dinged up. The floor used to be a green carpet, the walls were cream. The whole place felt dark. Plus there were now armed guards on every floor, dressed in black and masks covered their face.  
  
The brunette was almost afraid of her workplace, but she sat at her cubicle anyway. Another change from her lovely corner desk with a view, her department was squished into 15 cubicles. Every one of them complained and those who did were fired. The company went from 500 happy employees to 300 employees who just needed the job. It was disgraceful, but Lexa couldn’t bring herself to tell Clarke that when the woman asked how work was going.  
  
As she busied herself with her routine, opening files and making calls and convincing companies to merge when it called for it. It was just before lunch that a guard walked by her, tossing an envelope in her face before continuing. Lexa flinched, grabbing the offending paper and turning around to question the guy but all she saw was a back walking away from her. She swallowed her words and sat, opening the letter and began reading.  
  
**Dear Miss Woods,**  
  
**Our new Ceo, Emerson Wallace, wants you to understand your time of employment here has been excellent and greatly appreciated. However we regret to inform you we are cutting your department, and no longer need your position. Please accept this gift card as in hopes there are no bad feelings.**  
  
**Regards,**  
**Wallace and Co.**  
  
_Is this real?_ Was Lexa’s first thought, before sheer panic and dread settled in her stomach. It was real, and she was unemployed.  
  
“Fuck!” She screamed, unable to control the outburst and all her emotions suddenly raging. She kept reading it over and over until someone spoke to her.  
  
“You too?” Her coworker, Monty, asks. She sighs.  
  
“Um yea. Who else got cut?” Not sure if she wanted the real answer but asked anyway.  
  
“Just us I think. Being the department heads and working here so long we cost a lot more to keep on.” He said sullenly, Lexa nodded. He was right and it made sense but it still sucked. It really sucked and Lexa didn’t know what she would do. The brunette looked at her desk, closing the file of another merger acquisition. She didn’t have to finish that anymore. Monty patted her shoulder and slung his suit jacket over his shoulder, heading for the elevator. Lexa just followed, not looking at the other employees who were watching.  
  
Once she was home again, she sat looking at her apartment. She couldn’t afford it anymore. Her savings could give her two months easily but that’d be draining it and then where would she go? Lexa had to think. The only thing to do was to downsize, find a studio maybe and get herself a new job. The brunette hadn’t had to go job hunting since she was 18 years old and felt a palpable sadness in her body. Her phone buzzed with a message.  
  
**12:06pm Clarke: Hi Lexa! I don’t want to bug you at work but I was thinking about you and hope your day is great. Want to get dinner this Friday? (: “**  
  
Her heart sunk once more. There was no way she could tell Clarke what happened. She answered saying she would like to, but had plans and will reschedule soon. Little did Clarke know, Lexa was losing her courage to even know the woman now that she was unemployed. Hopefully she found something else soon, and could woo Clarke again.


End file.
